


"The Great Papyrus" is an Excellent Host

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Changeling AU, Gen, ish, self-sacrificing seven year old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: Disco! at the Papchat-Yesterday at 9:45 PMi'm just imagining the cold-hearted shifter, locked away in a cavern, desiring only to feed"LOVABLE YOU SAY!?" He Has Hit The Jackpotthen slowly it dawns on him that he has been conned by a seven year old





	"The Great Papyrus" is an Excellent Host

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:45 PM**

ANYWAY WHO WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT MY CHANGELING AU

it doesnt matter cause im gonna tell it anyway

SO

theres this species of parasite called a shifter

it can change forms at will

BUT

for the first form it changes into, it has to be a copy of another monster

and then, it's stuck like that until it can kill the original and take their place

(it grows weaker if it doesn't kill, and will eventually fade)

the victim is known as the changeling's "host", although the changeling isnt taking control of their body, but their identity

after the changeling kills its host, it can shift to other forms without repercussions

however, changelings feed on affection, and most of the affection they gain is from the host's family and friends

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 7:55 PM**

oooh man

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 7:55 PM**

:3c

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 7:56 PM**

also this is reminding me of sansy fresh of all things sorry to ruin the au

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 7:56 PM**

//picks up shotgun//

KILL FRESH WITH FIRE

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:57 PM**

when papyrus was 7 and sans was 2, papyrus walked into a changeling's lair

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 7:57 PM**

oh no

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:58 PM**

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? I AM THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PAPYRUS!"

_ "Hello." _

"OH! WOWIE, YOU LOOK LIKE A MIRROR! I'M REALLY HAPPY TO MEET YOU!"

_ "WOWIE, YOU'RE A LOUD ONE, AREN'T YOU. YOU SAID YOU WERE THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PAPYRUS?" _

"YES!! I AM GREAT, AND LOVABLE!! BUT..."

"NOT MANY PEOPLE LOVE ME. REALLY, IT'S JUST MY BABY BROTHER SANS!! I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HIM SINCE OUR PARENTS... WON'T... BUT, THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO! I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!"

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:10 PM**

awwww ;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:12 PM**

_ "...GLAD? WHY WOULD YOU BE GLAD? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT I AM?" _

"OH, I DO, ACTUALLY!! I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH!!!"

"YOU'RE A SHIFTER, AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF SANS!!!!! =D"

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:18 PM**

pap no

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:18 PM**

_ "WHAT-" _

"I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT! I'M GONNA BE YOUR HOST, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO GET YOUR AFFECTION FROM WHOEVER LIKES ME! BUT SINCE THAT'S ONLY SANS, THEN YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM ALIVE AND TREAT HIM WELL! YOU'RE A SHIFTER, SO YOU CAN TURN INTO AN ADULT AND GET JOBS AND GOLD AND FOOD FOR HIM! THAT'S BETTER THAN WHAT I CAN DO!"

_ "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, AS MY HOST, YOU WILL DIE?" _

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:22 PM**

;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:25 PM**

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHIFTERS ACT LIKE THEIR HOSTS WOULD, RIGHT? SO, YOU'LL JUST BE ME, BUT BETTER, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF SANS! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M WORTH MUCH ANYWAY, BUT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU, IN EXCHANGE FOR TAKING CARE OF SANS! HE'S YOUNG ENOUGH NOW THAT WHEN HE GROWS UP, HE WON'T EVEN REMEMBER A TIME WHEN  _ YOU _ HAVEN'T BEEN HIS BIG BROTHER, AND I'M SURE YOU'LL DO BETTER THAN I WOULD!"

"MY NAME, MY BROTHER, MY LIFE..."

"IT'S YOURS!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

damn

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

_99999999999999999999999_

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:28 PM**

nooooooo

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:30 PM**

and the reason the 'papyrus' of undertale acts like he does is because shifters base their personalities on their hosts, and a lot of his personality was based on a self-sacrificing seven year old

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:30 PM**

ooo

i really like this

does sans ever find out?

and if so, whats his reaction?

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:46 PM**

i had the idea that undyne and sans find out that papyrus is a shifter and they're like  _ 'what did you DO TO HIM' _

and Papyrus is uncomfortable and stuff

until Asgore reveals he knows a way to force a shifter into their host form and take away their memories, either temporarily or permanently, so they really  _ do _ believe that they're the host

and suddenly theres this tiny seven year old skeleton

and hes like "WHERE AM I- WAIT  _ WHERE IS SANS- _ "

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:53 PM**

;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:55 PM**

it's like "EITHER MY PLAN FAILED IN WHICH CASE  _ WHERE IS SANS _ OR I SUCCEEDED AND SHIFTERS GAIN THEIR HOSTS MEMORIES AND LOSE THEIR OWN IN WHICH CASE  _ WHERE IS SANS" _

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:56 PM**

damn i'd love to see this play out

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:58 PM**

sans is like "uhm" and papyrus immediately checks him

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:00 PM**

"STILL ONE HP? YOU'RE SANS ALRIGHT. WOW YOU'VE GROWN SO BIG! YOU'VE BEEN EATING YOUR VEGETABLES AND DRINKING MILK, HAVEN'T YOU? YOUR JACKET LOOKS STAINED, HAVE YOU WASHED IT? I  _ TOLD _ THAT SHIFTER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, HAS HE BEEN DOING THAT?"

papyrus is the Big Brother and nothing will ever change that

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:04 PM**

awww

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:07 PM**

dawww

is little sans there when the changeling takes over

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:11 PM**

he's two

not old enough to understand whats happening

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:12 PM**

well yeah I just want a good mental image

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:12 PM**

hes a babybones

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:28 PM**

I'm imagining little toddler sans just sitting on the stone floor watching this happening

slobbering all over his little knuckles

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:29 PM**

;;;

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:30 PM**

papyrus showing the shifter how to hold sans before The Shift happens

and telling him what foods he likes and everything

he's like "Sans likes you!  This is such a great plan I came up with!"

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:31 PM**

poor little pap

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:32 PM**

smol papyrus telling the shifter "WAIT WAIT BEFORE YOU-" and running over to sans

gently turning sans to look away

"OK  _ NOW _ I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS"

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:33 PM**

;;;;;;;;;;

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:33 PM**

gfhjgfdg pap pls

what if normally changelings don't take on forms that only get affection from one person, because it's not a very filling meal I guess

but affection from little kids is really good especially when you raise them

so this is a really good deal for the shifter

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:38 PM**

also, papyrus introduced himself as "THE GREAT AND LOVABLE"

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:38 PM**

oh yeah

best

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:38 PM**

and why call yourself lovable if only one person loves you?

answer: to attract shifters

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:39 PM**

yeeee

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:40 PM**

also shifter!papyrus growing into his host's personality and feeling regret

he doesn't regret killing the younger skeleton, not when it could only be one or the other, but he regrets that it was necessary in the first place

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:43 PM**

awwww

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:45 PM**

i'm just imagining the cold-hearted shifter, locked away in a cavern, desiring only to feed

"LOVABLE YOU SAY!?" He Has Hit The Jackpot

then slowly it dawns on him that he has been conned by a seven year old

his last fully-shifter thought being "fuck i'm stupid"

but then sans grows on him and so does the rest of papyrus's identity and life

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:48 PM**

and morals

dont forget those

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 9:48 PM**

oh yeah those things

those are a big thing

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 10:59 PM**

the original papyrus somehow comes back and interacts with everyone as like a spirit

the shifter's the only one who knows who he is

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 11:43 PM**

I like that

that'd be really cute, two papyruses running around

one being a shapeshifting identity thief who murdered the other, who is trapped for all of eternity as a 7 year old incorporeal being

but somehow still cute

####  **InsanelyADD** **-** **Yesterday at 11:45 PM**

I'll take it, any AU with multiple Papyri and one Sans is a good AU to me.

####  **Caro** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

seriously though

the seven year old spirit barely knows these people, he wouldn't be very close to sans now

I'm imagining him as almost like, an absent parent who wants to see their kid grow up happy but doesn't want to get close to them because that would just complicate things

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

oooh thats actually a really interesting dynamic

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 7:02 AM**

yeS THATS EXACTLY IT

(He calls himself 'Nameless' because he gave his name freely to the shifter)


End file.
